Tomnyan
is a Rank B Fire-attribute Rare 'Merican Yo-kai of the Charming Tribe introduced in ''Yo-kai Watch 3. Tomnyan is the mascot of Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura. Appearances Video games * Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai Anime series * Yo-kai Watch anime series: Major Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch!: Recurring Yo-kai Biology .|250px|thumb]] Tomnyan has a similar appearance to Jibanyan. His fur is yellow, and his haramaki has red and blue stripes.The bell on his collar resembles a bell atop a bell tower. Tomnyan comes from BBQ, and likes to constantly rave about his home country which can bother Nate and Whisper. He shares multiple similarities with Jibanyan, such as laziness, eating Mega Tasty Bars and is a diehard fan of Lady Nya Nya. Though, his voice is deeper. When Tomnyan inspirits a person, they become an American stereotype, gaining blonde hair, blue eyes and a handsome mouth, and will occasionally integrate country slang (English words in foreign-language versions) into their sentences. He is also very skilled at playing the guitar and singing. Usapyon loves it, Nate and Whisper are neutral, if not cringe about it, but Jibanyan hates it. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 Tomnyan was first seen in the game, during Nate's story arc, when he was arguing with the Koma Knomads over which Japanese food item was better (and this is the same as how it happened for Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits, Fleshy Souls, and Psychic Specters, except in YKW3, the argument is later on in the early part of the Nate story arc): Sushi or Tempura. (Of course, this corresponds with the different versions of Yo-kai Watch 3 well as representing the cover of the game for Koma Knomads and Tomnyan respectively; Sushi and Tempura.) Tomnyan was in favor for Tempura, while the Koma Knomads were in favor of Sushi. If the player was playing Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura, Tomnyan would be the one to be chosen (and vice-versa for Koma Knomads when playing Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi). However, in Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, and the international version, either one could be chosen; Sushi or Tempura. In the localized version of Yo-kai Watch 3, if the player chose Sushi, Tomnyan can be befriended in the quest Agency Request! Showing Springdale!. ''He is also in the quest for the international version, ''Tomnyan’s Gourmet BBQ Tour! Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Tomnyan can be befriended upon completing the Yo-kai Circle Advance Army of Advance with the following Yo-kai. * Arachnus * Firewig * Enduriphant * Lie-in Heart * Eyellure Relationships Nathan Adams and Whisper They show minor annoyance when Tomnyan always brags about America, nevertheless they are friends. Jibanyan They live next door to each other and are both friends and rivals. They like to argue on which is better, America or Japan, usually comparing things that they like, like favorite food or band. Jibanyan hates how he gets all the attention. He also hates how excited Tomnyan is about the USA, he also is a bit confused at first on why Tomnyan says "meow." The two exchange questions about the other's respective catchphrase ("ていか「ミヤウ」ってなんニャン?"- Well, What does "meow" mean, nyan? (Jibanyan), and "ていか「ニャン」ってなんミヤウ?"- Well, what does "nyan" mean, meow? (Tomnyan). However, the two cry and get along when thinking of their respective backstories, being how similar they are. Jerry He lives with Jerry, and the two are both very excited about the U.S and about American food. Jerry often attempts to eat food Yo-kai, and Tomnyan has to stop him. Usapyon Usapyon and Tomnyan first meet thanks to Nate and the two seem to hit it off rather easily and get along quite well due to them both being 'Merican Yo-kai. Usapyon enjoys Tomnyan's singing, unlike some of the characters, even dancing to it. However, this does not stop him from turning Invader Mode at him whenever Tomnyan angers him. Hailey Anne The Last Nyanmurai Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Moveset |10-45 x2||5 = Single Enemy}} |20-90|Fire|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Self|Damage boost based on the number of 'Merican Yo-kai.}} Quotes * Conversation after battling (when recruited in Yo-kai Watch 3): ''"Meya... meow... I battled but was completely defeated, meow... You don't know about, me Tomnyan, I want to know all about you, meow!... I've decided, meow! I'll follow you, meow! All they way Meow!"'' * After receiving his medal: ''"Starting today we're friends, meow~!"'' * After Nate & Whisper's responses: ''"Meow meow meow~!"'' In the anime Tomnyan debuts in EP130 where he was inspiriting Nate's parents, he later hang out with the gang and befriended Nate. He also informed Nate about the Yo-kai Watch Dream. In EP131, Nate meets Tomnyan's owner, Jerry, who misuses Nate's first Yo-kai Watch and attempts to meet Yo-kai and collect their medals, including Jibanyan. In EP134, Tomnyan visits Nate and meets Usapyon. The two 'Merican Yo-kai like each other because they are both from USA. However when Tomnyan notices the rocket set of 1, 2, 3, and 5, just like Whisper, Usapyon enters Invader Mode and Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan get attacked. In the end of the segment, Hailey Anne gives Usapyon a 75 rocket. Since he did not get a 4 rocket replacement, Usapyon enters Invader Mode again, blasting Hailey, Nate, Tomnyan, Whisper, and Jibanyan once again. In EP136, Tomnyan brags about American food, so Nate cooks Japanese food for Tomnyan and Jerry. Tomnyan loves the food, but Jerry adds maple syrup before eating Nate's meals. In EP143, EP147, and EP149, Usapyon teaches him about Japan. In EP149, he and Jerry visit the Everymart that hosted the Space Wars X Sailor Piers lottery. In the end, he loafs around playing his guitar, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Usapyon loaf around eating, and all 4 Yo-kai neglect Nate and Hailey's loss. In EP150, he is the fourth Yo-kai to get an unlucky summon. Despite this, he was actually okay with the wasabi sushi. Afterwards, he plays his guitar while Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, Hailey, Usapyon, Komasan, and Komajiro all suffer. In EP161, Tomnyan, along with nearly all the cat Yo-kai, were summoned all together due to Misterr Typoo's power changed the Robonyan F's Dream medal's name to 'Nyan'. Unfortunately, shortly after Misterr Typoo ran away for his life, Nate accidentally said that he summoned all of them for nothing. This unintentionally upsets the cat Yo-kai and this led to them proceed to beat up Nate and Whisper as the episode ends. During this end scene, Tomnyan is one of those Yo-kai who didn't weld a shinai (a type of bamboo-made katana made for practicing kendo) while beating up Nate and Whisper and in his case, he is seen welding his guitar instead. In EP167, he hosts the Yo-kai Olympics. Etymology "Tomnyan" is a combination of tom (both a male cat and a common male name) and nyan (onomatopoeia for a cat's call). Also, based off of a "Tomcat" a cat especially fixed up to breed. Trivia *His favorite singer is Lady Nya Nya, who is a parody of . *The Japanese name of Tomnyan's Soultimate Move is called "One-Hundred Paws", which is actually an English translation of Jibanyan's Japanese Soultimate Move. **In the English version, the name was changed to Centicuffs, which is derived from the word Centi (meaning one-hundreth) and "Cuff" (meaning to give a one-handed blow). *Tomnyan's random nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 3 are Emilius, Tom-chan, Tomster, and Takeshi. *Tomnyan is the only main anime character to not make an appearance in any of the three movies. *In the manga Tomnyan is an antagonist. *He is the only Yo-kai who’s favorite food is Mega Tasty Bars. *Tomnyan is originally voiced by Kazuhiro Fusegawa in Japanese, while in the English version he is voiced by Meyer DeLeeuw. In other Languages fr:Tomnyan de:Tomnyan es:Tomnyan Category:Charming Tribe Category:'Merican Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Mega Tasty Bars Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:One-chanceside Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Anime Characters